


Happy Golden Days

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: CS Christmas oneshot (that I have previously published on Tumblr and FF) from Emma’s POV as she spends Christmas Day with her family. She’s had so many years when this holiday season was miserable, but now she has everything. Takes place at a time not depicted on the show when CS has gotten married and have just found out that they have baby Hope on the way. They haven’t told anyone her parents yet, but it gets out anyway. Inspired by ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' and written pre-finale so timeline might be a bit off. Also Robin and Regina were endgame for me so a tiny mention of them too.





	Happy Golden Days

She used to hate Christmas music.

In her old life before Henry found her, Emma never wanted to listen to it. Dean Martin singing about chestnuts on the fire, Bing Crosby warbling about pure white snow, Mariah Carey belting out an anthem about love at Christmas time: it was all the same to Emma. She avoided those holiday tunes at all cost, knowing every song was about having people who loved you and living in a cookie-cutter, postcard inspired utopia where the world was covered in snow and filled with hope and happiness.

For the longest time that hadn’t been even remotely relatable to Emma’s life. She’d been alone for years and feeling that all too keenly during the holidays. Nothing ever really compared to spending Christmas alone, not even the solitary birthdays she’d gotten used to. Maybe that was because it took the longest time for her hope to die away about this special time of year. First snows always felt a little magical, and seeing little kids on the street or in a store who were so excited and enthusiastic about Santa Claus and presents was undeniably cute even for cynical, walled-off people like Emma. She’d still been susceptible to it even if she didn’t think she’d ever feel what it meant to truly know Christmas.

Now, however, things were so strikingly different. A few years turned her whole world around and somehow Emma had gone from having no one to having this big family of people who cared about her. She never doubted anymore that they would all give anything to see her happy, for they’d proven time and time again that they were on her side. It had taken a while for her to accept that and really truly feel it but now there was no denying the love she had here and the fact that she’d found home.

So yeah, maybe Emma didn’t mind Christmas music so much anymore. If Ella Fitzgerald wanted to sing about a special someone under the mistletoe then that was all right with Emma. Actually it was welcome for it reminded her of some interludes she and Killian had shared in similar fashion this year. She had also found a new appreciation for the movies and the TV specials and the stories too. Before they were all a symbol of what she was missing, but now they were something about this realm to share with Killian and a way for her and her kid to bond too.

What was possibly the most miraculous part of all of it though was that Emma could watch all of these, could take in all this content about perfect Christmases, and not be the least bit envious. These idealistic worlds didn’t actually compare to the one she resided in. The lives they all lived might not be easy, but the fight was always worth it, especially when the pay off was moments like this.

“Again, Killy!”

Emma grinned at her little brother who was looking for another magic trick (because of course her centuries old pirate with a penchant for black leather knew a few illusionary tricks that a child would find enjoyable). Neal had become quite the talker as soon as speech became a possibility. He was very fond of Killian and it did Emma’s heart good every time she saw them together. Whatever fears Killian once had of babies and little ones was now gone and thank goodness for that all things considered.

“I think this might be our best Christmas yet, don’t you Emma?” Emma nodded at her mother’s words. They were impossible to dispute when they had so many great things going for them right now.

“I think you might be right, Mom.”

Snow gave a big smile at Emma’s validation and then rushed back into the kitchen to check that David hadn’t let anything burn. Emma laughed as her mother moved away knowing full well that her Dad could handle himself when it came to cooking. Her mother was just predisposed to anxiety and that was something they’d all had to come to accept even in down time like this.

“Hey Mom, settle something for me and Grandpa: _Elf_ or _It’s a Wonderful Life_?” Emma looked between Henry who was setting the table and her father whose eyes had moved from the Christmas turkey to Emma expectantly.

“Can’t say kid. It’s a toss up.”

Henry huffed that _Elf_ won all the way but he eventually let it go and any question on the subject was completely forgotten once the call came that dinner was ready. Like moths drawn to a flame, they all moved to the table, eager to get to the meal before them and everything else the night still held in store.

“Allow me, love.”

Emma smiled as Killian pulled her chair out for her. He’d lost none of that gentlemanly charm since their getting married and Emma knew that all those admirable and painfully attractive traits were here to stay. It still filled her with that warm sense of comfort when he treated her with such deference and she kissed his cheek lightly, biting back a laugh when she saw a little pink appear on his face at the gesture. Emma didn’t have too much time to linger on her husband’s cute reactions, however, not when her Dad decided to give a toast about all the things he was grateful for this year.

“This time of year it’s important to take stock of our lives and to be thankful for what we have. We went a long time without having nights like this, a lot of holidays when we didn’t have each other, but my greatest gift today and every day is being a part of this family. No matter what we always find each other, and we always know that through the good and the bad we’re in this together.” Everyone murmured their agreement with that lovely Charming/Jones family truth.

“It’s cool that we’ll have a new member soon, too.”

Emma choked on air at Henry’s off-handed comment and if she’d had a free hand to slap over her forehead in a show of exasperation she might have considered it. She and Killian only told Henry yesterday about the baby she was expecting and her son was the first person to know other than Killian and the doctor. She could pretend the delay had come from things being busy at the station before the holiday, but the truth was that Killian and Emma had been busy stealing moments to celebrate, thus distracting her from spreading the news.

“Oh shoot did you not tell Grandma and Grandpa yet?” Henry asked, blanching at the realization that he’d spoiled the surprise.

“Not exactly, kid,” Emma replied as her parents were still putting two and two together. When understanding finally crossed her mother’s features Emma almost winced at the loudness of her voice.

“You’re _pregnant_?!” The glee and hope embedded in that question was palpable and Killian sat beside Emma grinning as she cleared her throat.

“We were going to tell you guys, but we couldn’t seem to find the right time...” 

Emma looked at the tears collecting in her mother’s eyes, knowing they were of the happiest variety and then she looked to her father who was equally overwhelmed but in a different way. He stood there a little speechless, but slowly the smile broke across his face showing his genuine happiness. Emma felt the tense anticipation slip away from her when he did.

“So I get to be a Grandpa again?” Emma nodded as Killian made a joke about David not looking a day over seventy. This of course set off some more teasing at Killian’s expense for his own age disparities but finally, after all the congratulations they set down to their Christmas dinner and the rest of their now traditional festivities.

It was so lovely to have these rituals after years of not having any sort of annual routines in her life. Henry had gotten most of his presents that morning, but his ones from his Grandparents and Emma and Killian’s for Neal were opened after dinner. There was also coffee and cookies made by Killian (because it turned out that a hook was actually kind of helpful in the pastry-decorating department). Emma couldn’t help but smile as she ate hers remembering how they’d stumbled upon that interesting tidbit.

But as wonderful as Christmas with their family was, there did come a time when it had to end. After spending last night with Killian and Emma, Henry was heading off to be with Regina, Robin, and Roland and Killian and Emma took their leave from the loft too, seeing how a need for sleep had so swiftly descended on little Neal.

They could have _poofed_ back their house if Emma was in the mood, but when they saw that little flakes of snow were falling from the now dark sky, she and Killian decided to walk, taking their time as they strolled hand in hand back home. The first part of their walk was quiet, but not uncomfortable, and Emma felt a growing sense of peace in her chest. She was happy to have the whole telling her parents thing behind her, and the best part was that by morning the whole town would know. After all her mother wasn’t known for keeping secrets.

“It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?” Emma asked as they turned onto their street, seeing the houses around them all lit up with their Christmas lights and the way the snowflakes danced around the decorations their neighbors had put out.

“Aye, love, that it is.” Emma looked up to Killian sensing there was something else he wanted to say.

“But…”

“But it doesn’t hold a candle to you.” Emma rolled her eyes even as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled him down so he was only a breath away from her.

“You are so totally cheesy, you realize that right?” Killian smiled as his arms wrapped around her. 

“All I know is that my _wife_ loves such professions, all of which are true, ‘cheesy’ or not.”

Emma smiled too, bringing his lips down to hers and feeling the power of what they had made real in a simple kiss. It still felt surreal that she had all of this. Even though they were confirmed true love and married with a baby on the way, Emma still had this feeling like someday she might wake up and realize it was all just a wonderful dream.

By the time they got inside and closed the door behind them, Emma was searching for something else to hold onto – some way to keep Christmas going so the magic of tonight wouldn’t end. As if he could read her mind Killian proposed a plan. 

“What do you say to a little cocoa by the fire, Swan?”

Emma immediately agreed, disposing of her jacket, hat, and gloves and moving to the fireplace. She could arguably get down and dirty and start the fire herself, but where was the fun in that? Instead she flicked her wrist and lit the flame with magic and Killian returned just a few minutes later with the cocoa in tow. When her mug was in her hand and her drink (which was perfectly made she might add) was at her lips, Killian came to sit beside her, holding her close and helping her feel that same wonderful sensation like everything would be all right.

“Just think, Swan, next year you’ll have a whole new person to share every bizarre detail of this holiday with.” Emma laughed, knowing Killian had been a good sport. Traditions were very different here than in the Enchanted Forest, but he never gave up on trying to understand them. As per usual, her pirate rolled with the punches and just kept moving ahead.

“I think you mean _we_ will be. After all we’re in this together.”

The brilliance of Killian’s smile left Emma just a little breathless and she could see all the hope and love he never bothered to hide anymore. They had both found all the security and faith that things would be okay in each other, and getting married and finding out about the baby only added to that. Sure there would be trials ahead, and conflicts aplenty, but Emma didn’t have any doubts that she was exactly where she wanted to be with the man who had claim to her whole heart.

Without needing any words Emma put her cup of cocoa down and pulled her husband down for another kiss, wanting to feel every last piece of this love between them. He hardly denied her, instead granting Emma every little bit of satisfaction that he could and making her feel like the best was yet to come. Maybe Christmas was almost over, but the magic wouldn’t fade away, not when they’d found a love like this.

That thought prompted Emma in a new direction, away from the fireplace and stockings hung with care and back to their beautiful, wonderful kind of normal. She didn’t need to linger any longer in Christmas related activities. All she wanted was Killian, in every way she could have him.

With a flick of her wrist Emma transported them back upstairs into their room and nearly laughed when she saw Killian’s face responding to her new ensemble. He was face to face with what she’d been wearing underneath her sweater and jeans, and there was no denying that he husband loved what he saw. Emma silently thanked the Universe for her magic because it brought her a moment like this.

“Merry Christmas, Captain.” Killian’s eyes warmed at the title, cutting through the raw lust that had been there before as his smile grew. His response was almost whispered, but it washed over her like a wave of pure bliss.

“Merry Christmas, my love." 

For the rest of the evening Killian showed her just how much he loved her and she did the same, and Emma in the end was right: that Christmas magic managed to find them all year long, granting them a bounty of good memories and great moments that made every fight and every battle along the way all so incredibly worth it.

…………….

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away_  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

**_Post-Note: Hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!_ **


End file.
